


[ART] Breezeblocks

by DovahCourts



Series: Fanart [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23120026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DovahCourts/pseuds/DovahCourts
Summary: Please don’t go, I’ll eat you wholeI love you so, I love you so, I love you soPlease don’t go I’ll eat you wholeI love you so, I love you so, I love you so
Relationships: Implied Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Fanart [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1646491
Kudos: 8





	[ART] Breezeblocks

[View on Tumblr Here](https://dovahcourts.tumblr.com/post/611154529768161280/please-dont-go-ill-eat-you-whole-i-love-you-so)


End file.
